


動物狂歡節

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點是第一季中間，威爾還不知道漢尼拔的真面目、仍然一起協助傑克辦案時。<br/>當切薩皮克開膛手再次犯案搞的人心惶惶，巴爾的摩出現新的連續殺人案件，而開膛手竟也參與其中……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　【狂歡節】天主教和東正教的重要節日，基督新教一般並不慶祝。舉辦時間和慶祝方式因國家而異，時間通常在二、三月間，直到四旬節（大齋期）首日結束。期間內會舉行花車遊行、飲酒狂歡、縱情歌舞……等慶祝活動，又稱為「謝肉節」。

 

　　今夜的空氣挾著微量水氣，涼爽又不至於潮溼，他的指節輕敲著方向盤，不自覺感染了周末的輕快和愉悅。

　　一個適合「補貨」的好天氣，漢尼拔悠閒地瞄了眼車窗外的夜空，黑壓壓的雲層遮住了月亮，僅剩一點蒼白的微光粗略繪出建築物的輪廓。深夜的休息站人煙罕至，他一駛進休息站的停車場就看到目標的車停在老位子上。今天的獵物習慣在這裡喝個兩杯、吃個宵夜，然後一路開往維吉尼亞州探望親人或朋友。只可惜他這次去不成了。漢尼拔環顧四周，再次確認除自己外沒有其他車輛，才謹慎地將車駛入停車場監視器的死角。戶外的停車場很暗，這都歸功於自己前天先來解決了路燈。漢尼拔看了眼車上的時鐘，時間差不多了，一切準備就緒，他悄無聲息地下車，往目標的車旁走去。

　　事情有些不對勁。夜晚的涼風裡飄著一絲鹹味，他瞇起眼細看，停車場的地板隱約閃著點點反光，似是有水珠濺在地上。

　　有趣。意外的狀況勾起了他的好奇，漢尼拔小心翼翼地避開水痕，循著痕跡一探究竟。血腥味隨著距離縮短愈來愈濃，前頭究竟有什麼美景等著自己來挖掘？遺憾的是，停車場的範圍有限，無法讓胸口的期待維持太久。漢尼拔沒花多久就走到了屍體旁邊，謎底雖不盡完美，但仍值得票價。

　　怪不得血會灑的到處都是，那曾經是臉的地方如今只剩一片模糊泥濘，喉嚨上的開口更是深可見骨；屍體雙手只剩一節指節，像是小爪子般懸在外面，剁下來的指頭則像花生米般散在旁邊。從死者身型和衣物判斷，這原是他的獵物，沒想到有人搶先一步。漢尼拔無奈地吁了口氣，站起身端詳屍體的頭部——男子的頭上滑稽地嵌著兩片金屬罐頭蓋，活像是老鼠的一對大耳朵。

　　漢尼拔會心一笑：「看來我們所見略同，可惜死老鼠的肉端不上餐桌。」

 

　　老舊的休息站如同燈塔豎立在無垠的荒涼公路旁，新闢的道路吸走了人潮與車潮，如今已鮮少人會經過這裡。曾經商店林立的建物徒留往日的空殼，僅剩一家小餐廳仍然駐守。威爾瞥了眼曾亮麗一時的紅磚建物，橘紅的磚頭已褪成土黃，連牆面上的噴漆塗鴉顏色都已斑駁。這個休息站已將近荒廢，停車場邊的綠地上雜草肆意生長，扣掉圍住現場的警車和幾台遭人棄置的廢鐵外，整個停車場裡的車用十隻手指就能數完。

　　「很高興在現場看到你，威爾。」傑克疲累的面容勉強擠出一抹笑意，威爾百感交集地看著這位自己曾認為堅不可摧的行為科學部長官。傑克盡力想讓自己投入現場的工作，他們的工作攸關人命、不容許一點鬆懈和馬虎，但威爾看得出來，傑克心不在焉。傑克也清楚自己的狀態，這更讓他本人挫敗不已。他最想救的妻子正逐步邁向死亡，而他完全束手無策。這是威爾無法插手的事——沒有人幫得上忙。威爾吸了口氣，向著傑克輕點了下頭。此刻自己能做的，只有支援傑克側寫、抓到犯人。

　　既使自己可能也撐不了太久了。上次的天使製造者是個警告，漢尼拔也提醒過自己了，他已經來到自身的極限……威爾吞了口口水，將心中的苦澀一併嚥下。傑克需要他，他只要再撐一下就好……

　　滿地的血液還未乾涸，濃烈的血腥味灌滿鼻腔，幸好這裡是戶外，流通的空氣多少吹散了些味道，不至於太難受。

　　「血跡從休息站門口幾步開始延伸，一段距離後才大量噴濺，兇手可能先刺傷他的臉，待他掙扎一小段距離後才割開他的喉嚨。」普萊斯拿著小筆記本，忙著寫下屍體的初步鑑定。「死因是失血過多，在他死前……」普萊斯轉身瞄了眼面目全非的遺體，既使看過的屍體多得跟山一樣，想像死者生前的遭遇還是不免讓胃部一陣翻攪。「可有他受得了。」

　　「這個小休息站人一向不多，尤其在週末晚上根本是鬼城。」貝佛莉站到威爾身邊說：「死者蓋瑞‧卡伯特是這裡的常客，他每週都會來消費，昨晚也不例外。店員表示昨天深夜他和平常一樣單獨來用餐，用完餐後自行離去，神情舉止沒有什麼異狀。停車場一側的路燈剛好前天遭人損毀還未修理，店員也沒什麼注意外面，直到早班工作人員上班時才發現卡伯特的屍體。」貝佛莉無奈地說：「我們已向管理處要了監視錄影帶，希望多少有拍到些兇手的畫面，他正好倒在監視器的死角。」

　　「兇手故意讓他倒在監視器的死角。」威爾不假思索地說。貝佛莉抬起一邊眉毛，向一邊忙著拍照蒐證的澤勒迅速交換了一個眼神。威爾總是對的，雖然他的語氣和內容一向不會讓你感到舒服。傑克跟著站到威爾旁邊，威爾偷瞄了眼傑克，那張愁容此刻多了一丁點欣慰。

　　「辛苦大家了，現在所有人清場。」傑克回過頭信任地看著威爾：「交給你了。」威爾目送著傑克轉過身、和所有人員一起撤退到現場外。他再次孤身一人，只有地上的屍體相伴。

　　傑克‧克勞福德承諾會保護你不受影響，但他卻讓你獨自留在黑暗的想像裡。漢尼拔說過的話此時自動浮上腦海。

　　現在不是想這些的時候。威爾煩躁地搔了搔頭髮，現在他需要的是集中精神，進入兇手的內心世界。他深呼吸，向著屍體摘下眼鏡，閉上眼睛，凝視眼皮後的黑暗中、緩緩搖動的鐘擺。

　　睜開眼後，倒在地上的男子、四處噴灑的血跡均不見蹤影，威爾眨了眨眼，休息站的停車場和往常一樣，只零星停著幾輛員工的車，他向前邁出步伐，謹慎地避開路燈，在夜色的遮蔽下來到視線良好的角落。一輛小客車離開公路、駛進了停車場，車燈穿過黑暗在停車場地面打出兩個變形的橢圓。

　　「我知道你會來。」威爾站在陰影中，目不轉睛地看著男子下車走向休息站。

　　威爾喃喃自語：「你不認識我，但這並不重要。」目標在休息站裡悠閒地吃完熱狗，拿起椅子上的外套起身離開，渾然不覺自己即將大難臨頭。

　　「重要的是，我選擇了你。」威爾跟著起身，往門口的方向移動。目標走出店門，威爾待他離休息站門口一些距離後跟了上去。「嘿，老兄。」威爾出聲叫喚，卡伯特一轉過頭，威爾立即往他喉嚨上刺了一刀。卡伯特大吃一驚，猛力將威爾推開，眼珠瞪的像要跳出眼眶，他想要呼救，但脖子上的傷口卻讓他無法出聲。卡伯特驚懼交加地摀住脖子，慌亂地環顧四周，周圍連個鬼影子都沒有——休息站！他必須去休息站求援！那是自己唯一的希望！就在這一刻，威爾直接刺入他一邊的眼窩。卡伯特痛得跌倒在地，混濁的咳嗽混雜幾不成聲的慘叫詭異的難以形容。威爾不給他喘息的機會，馬上割斷他右腳的腳筋，卡伯特的大腦此時已嚇地失去理智，他死命向前掙扎，只想盡可能離他的攻擊者愈遠愈好，殊不知自己正順著對方心意逃入監視器的死角。

　　「這是我的設計。」威爾一個箭步上前，從後方揪住對方的頭髮，一把將刀刃深深插入喉嚨，沿著脖子剖出微笑般的弧線，獵物絕望地掐著威爾雙手，宛如被逼到絕境的老鼠發出滑稽尖銳的叫聲。威爾放開卡伯特，看著對方腳步踉蹌、掙扎著再逃幾步，血液油漆般流了滿地，他終於支撐不住、綿軟地倒在地上。

　　威爾俯視著他的獵物，對方的臉轉為死白，但那雙眼睛還有意識，他仍尚存一氣。

　　「你不是人類。」威爾冷酷地宣判，刀鋒如暴雨般凌亂落下，徹底割爛對方的臉孔。「這才是你應有的樣子。」他切下獵物的指節，再將罐頭蓋狠狠插進他的頭皮。大功告成，威爾站起身觀賞自己的傑作——一隻巨大的老鼠。

　　「這，就是我的設計。」

威爾猛然睜開雙眼，回頭看向正關切著自己的傑克。

　　「你看到了什麼，威爾？」傑克嚴肅地問。

　　「是他。」威爾大口呼吸，努力平復胸口的激動。「是『鋼琴家』做的。」

 

　　「你今天看起來狀況不錯。」漢尼拔打量了下威爾、略感意外地說，「有什麼好事發生了嗎？」威爾坐在扶手椅上，看著漢尼拔端著茶具，一如往常般優雅地走進辦公室。漢尼拔將茶具放在辦公桌上、提起茶壺倒了兩杯紅茶。

　　「沒有做惡夢、沒有夢遊、沒在現場看到霍布斯，算是天大的好事了吧。」威爾自我解嘲地說。

　　「很高興聽到你這麼說。」漢尼拔淺淺一笑，抬頭問：「你要加幾顆糖？」

　　「一顆就好，謝謝。」威爾接過茶杯喝了一口，微燙的茶湯溫暖了他的胃，他聞著紅茶濃郁的香氣，感到安心而放鬆。想起來真不可思議，幾個月前自己明明還很排斥與萊克特醫生會診，但現在與漢尼拔見面卻成了他紊亂生活裡少有的平靜片刻。

　　「現場還好嗎？」漢尼拔端著茶杯在威爾對面坐下。

　　「永遠都稱不上『好』，」威爾尖酸地說，向後靠入椅背，「死者臉部全毀，身上用廢棄物裝扮成動物的樣子。我認為是『鋼琴家』幹的。」

　　「『鋼琴家』？」漢尼拔抬起眉毛，感興趣地問。

　　「那是大概二十年前的懸案，我還是學生時有讀過。」威爾提起從前，表情變得不太自在。「兇手一開始在波士頓殺了三個人，死者全部遭到毀容、用垃圾和回收物裝飾成動物的樣子。」威爾停了一下，拿起茶杯凝視杯底深色的茶湯。「案件發生在狂歡節期間，當時的記者便將它稱為『動物狂歡節』。」

　　「以聖桑的作品來命名，相當有詩意。」

　　「所以兇手也跟著取名為『鋼琴家』，『動物狂歡節』裡唯一的人類組曲。」威爾起身想再倒杯茶，眼明手快的漢尼拔立即從他手中取走杯子，替他效勞。

　　「謝了。」威爾向著漢尼拔露出微笑。

　　「他總共殺了幾個人？」漢尼拔將茶杯連著茶盤遞給威爾，這次茶盤上多了兩塊餅乾。

　　「排除可能的模仿案件，加上昨天這件，他一共殺了十二個人。」

　　「令人印象深刻的數字。」漢尼拔眼中閃過一絲欽佩，他暗自回味昨夜看到的『創作』，低下頭不動聲色地啜飲自己杯中的茶。

　　「還比不上切薩皮克開膛手。雖然開膛手的犧牲者官方數字是八個人再加一名下落不明的實習生……但我相信還有很多『傑作』沒有被發現。」威爾煩悶的嘆了口氣，絲毫不知對面的漢尼拔心裡有多得意。「鋼琴家當時陸續在許多地區犯案，根本像在做沿海城市巡禮。後來不再有案件傳出，他就此消聲匿跡，直到現在。」做完說明，威爾期待聽見漢尼拔說些什麼，但漢尼拔卻保持著沉默。

　　「漢尼拔？」威爾疑惑地轉頭看向漢尼拔，赫然發現對方從容的神情換成了擔憂。

　　「你其實可以離開這一切的，威爾。」漢尼拔凝視威爾，語重心長地說。

　　威爾愣了一下，接著才反應過來，他從椅子上起身。「我不能。」威爾手插著口袋看向窗外，迴避漢尼拔的注視。「我已經跟傑克辭職過一次了。」

　　「傑克他怎麼說？」漢尼拔抬起眉質問。

　　「如果你看到他今天在現場的樣子……傑克需要我，我不能就這樣棄他於不顧！」威爾轉身，握緊拳頭激動地說：「他是我的朋友，漢尼拔。」

　　「傑克也是我的朋友。」漢尼拔提醒道，「我知道他正經歷一個艱難的時刻，但我也不能因此對你坐視不管。」漢尼拔嚴肅地看著威爾，眉宇間充滿憂慮。「你無法拯救他的，威爾。既使你可以，代價又會是什麼？」

　　「我只是想幫上忙，至少我做得到這點。」威爾固執地說。

　　漢尼拔嘆了口氣：「別忘了，你也是我的朋友，威爾。」

　　「謝謝你的關心，醫生。」威爾盡力擠出一個「我已經沒事了」的笑容，「你開的藥很有效。」

　　看來威爾心意已堅。漢尼拔欣賞著威爾的笑容，心裡卻感到有些為難。究竟是要幫助威爾克服障礙、挖掘他心中殺戮的天賦？還是順著逐步惡化的病情推威爾一把，試試他能撐到什麼程度？兩個選項都讓人捨不得拒絕。漢尼拔偷偷瞄向威爾的脖子，那股不尋常的氣味彷彿跟著記憶重回鼻尖，他真想再一次低頭嗅聞、細細品嘗。

　　「說說你對這案子的看法吧，威爾。」漢尼拔將杯底剩餘的紅茶一飲而盡，抿了下唇，深沉地看入威爾灰藍色的眼瞳。


	2. Chapter 2

　　首先是惡夢，接著是幻覺，而現在連夢遊都出現了，還能糟到哪去？

　　威爾發動車子，開往回家的方向。他當然知道自己正在失去控制，不管在心理和生理上，所以他才需要漢尼拔的幫助。沒有病的人何須看醫生？

　　「沒什麼好擔心的。」他自我安慰地說，雖然連自己都無法說服。他又想喝點威士忌了。小酌一杯無傷大雅，但他這陣子喝下的量已超過往常的好幾倍。當然他沒蠢到告訴漢尼拔這件事，但他總覺得漢尼拔隱約知情，那雙銳利的眼睛總像能看透一切。威爾很清楚，酒精無法解決問題，但至少能讓自己暫時不去多想。

　　想到這裡，家裡的威士忌昨天喝完了。幸好自己還沒開太遠，他記得漢尼拔家附近有間不錯的超市，有賣不少進口好酒和品質優良的新鮮食材。威爾迴轉方向盤，往印象中的超市位置駛去。

　　停好車子，威爾走向馬路對面的超市，一邊想著家裡還有沒有缺什麼東西。走到超市門口，突然從旁竄出一隻小狗，向著威爾天真地搖尾巴、毫不怕生地嗅聞威爾的褲腳。

　　「你好，小傢伙。」威爾忍不住蹲下來搓揉小狗的脖子，小狗舒服地瞇起眼睛，往地上一翻露出可愛的肚子向他撒嬌。威爾端詳小狗，從頭到背部是深淺棕混合的雜色，脖子到肚子則是一大片白色，四腳更像穿著白襪子，搭配一對可愛的折耳和鼻頭的一塊白斑，惹人憐愛極了。小狗脖子上繫著一條破項圈，但牠看起來乾淨健康，開朗的神情也不像在街頭流浪的狗。

　　「艾莉？」聽見主人的叫喚聲，小狗立即蹦起來往聲音傳來的方向奔去。牠的確不是流浪狗。威爾不禁鬆了口氣，雖然他很樂意收養小狗，但家裡狗的數量確實已多到讓自己有些吃不消。他站起身，走進了超市。

　　「借根菸吧，小子？」甫走出超市，一名老流浪漢等在門邊，攔下了威爾。

　　「我沒有抽菸。」威爾嚇了一跳，隨即注意到老流浪漢手中抱著剛才那隻小狗。聽到威爾沒有菸，老人聳聳肩，轉身帶著小狗離去。威爾看著老流浪漢的背影，老人飄著一股久未梳洗的體味，身上的衣物十分老舊，披著的大衣縫線畢露外更沾了不少污漬，但卻將小狗照顧的很好。

　　威爾猶豫了一下，回頭踏入超市。「請問你們有賣狗食嗎？」威爾快步走向店員指的貨架，拿了兩盒狗餐盒結帳。老流浪漢還沒走太遠，威爾在街口及時追上了他。

　　「等一下！」威爾出聲叫住老人。老人疑惑地轉過頭看著威爾，小狗仍在老人懷中，對著追上來的威爾開心地搖尾巴。

　　「給你的狗。」威爾將狗餐盒遞給老人，想了一下再從袋子裡拿出買威士忌送的小樣酒一併給老人。「天氣變冷了，照顧好自己。」

　　老人睜大眼睛看著威爾。「謝謝你，小子。」他驚訝地說，還不敢相信自己不是在作夢。「謝謝你。」

　　「不用客氣。」威爾回到車上，欣慰地看著老人和小狗開心地消失在街角。

 

　　「嗷嗚！」腳上踢到了什麼東西，威爾睜開眼睛，還沒反應過來就已重重摔在地板上。被踢到的狗兒委屈地夾起尾巴縮到一旁，威爾撐起身子，發現自家大門完全敞開，自己剛由內向外跌倒在陽台的走廊上。

　　他是什麼時候睡著的？威爾看見掉在身旁的車鑰匙，從心底打了個冷顫。

　　他又夢遊了。要不是他的狗用身體阻擋，這次自己甚至會開車上路。狗兒上前舔舔主人的臉頰，威爾緊緊抱住牠，將臉埋入牠的毛皮中，渾身止不住地顫抖。其他狗兒也圍了上來，給脆弱的主人溫暖的依靠。

　　「謝謝你們。」他並不孤獨，他還有愛他的狗兒們。

　　威爾走回屋內，鎖上家門。他往沙發看去，他最後記得自己坐在上面喝威士忌，他一定是在微醺時不小心睡著的，他原先想等睡覺前再吃藥。沙發椅腳躺著摔碎的玻璃杯和酒瓶，幸好沒有狗兒受傷。威爾撿起大片的碎片，再搬出吸塵器仔細清理。

　　傑克‧克勞福德承諾會保護你。他彷彿又看見漢尼拔那對銳利如鷹的眼眸瞪著自己、用那低沉富有磁性的聲音說出他不願承認的事實。

　　「傑克沒有拋棄我。」威爾顫抖地說，和自己那天回答漢尼拔的一樣。「他只是現在處境艱難，只要撐過這陣子……」

　　你說他沒有拋棄你，但同時你卻發現自己半夜神智不清地在沃爾夫查普漫遊。漢尼拔的聲音再次響起。

　　「夠了！」威爾氣得拍桌怒吼，他憤怒的吼聲響徹屋內。漢尼拔不在這裡，那不過是自己挫敗的情緒自行剪接的零碎片段。威爾回過頭，看著被自己嚇到的狗兒們，覺得既難過又愧疚。「沒事了，」他蹲下來，溫柔地揉揉他的狗寶貝們，「沒有什麼好擔心的。」

　　威爾向廚房走去，倒了杯水吞下藥片。狗兒們黏在威爾腳邊，從廚房一路護送他到寢室。待狗兒都進來房間躺好後，威爾鎖上房間門和窗戶，將房子鑰匙和車鑰匙分別扔到櫃子和床底下，他訂好鬧鐘，想了一會兒又從衣櫥拿出兩條大浴巾放在床頭預備。

　　寢前準備完畢。威爾自嘲地想著，熄燈躺上床鋪。

　　凌晨零時，凌晨零時一分，凌晨零時二分……他枕著枕頭，眼睛盯著鬧鐘冰藍色的數字，在黑暗中等待睡眠降臨。

 

　　「借根菸吧，小子？」

　　漢尼拔好奇地轉過頭，看著陌生的老流浪漢。他之前從未在這一代看過這位老人。腳下傳來些騷動，漢尼拔低頭看去，一隻小狗正感興趣地聞著自己腳上的皮鞋。

　　「又是你！」超市女店員氣急敗壞地從玻璃門內衝出來，尖聲尖氣地指著老人鼻子罵：「滾到其他地方去，乞丐！不要騷擾我們的客人！」

　　「我不是乞丐！」老人生氣地回罵。

　　「我才不管——」店員繼續叫囂。

　　「沒有關係的，小姐。」漢尼拔平靜地打斷女店員：「這位先生沒有對我做什麼。」

　　「可是……」店員遲疑地看向漢尼拔。

　　「別放在心上，」漢尼拔專注地看著女店員雙眼，堆上一個誠摯迷人的微笑。「紳士理應為淑女挺身而出。」

　　「謝謝你。」女店員雙頰立即轉為通紅，聲音突然變得比蚊子還小聲。想起店裡還有客人等著要結帳，她連忙三步併作兩步地回到櫃台，途中不忘回頭多瞄漢尼拔兩眼。漢尼拔皮笑肉不笑地看著她，還在結帳時女店員就一直向自己獻殷勤、不斷旁敲側擊自己的感情狀態。漢尼拔默默記下她的名字。下週他想邀請傑克來用餐，如果威爾也能來就更好了，眼前就有份新鮮的好肉可以先為他預留。

　　「你身上有菸嗎，年輕人？」老流浪漢打斷漢尼拔的思緒。

　　「很遺憾，我身上沒有香菸可以給您。」漢尼拔轉身正視老人，他有點在意這張素未謀面的新面孔，雖然還說不出具體原因，但他總覺得眼前這位老人不太尋常。漢尼拔停頓了一下，向著老人狡黠地說：「但我可以提供一個選擇。」

　　老人皺了下眉，滿布皺紋的臉上好奇多過懷疑。「說來聽聽。」

　　漢尼拔拿出皮夾，掏出一張鈔票。

　　「去你的！我不是要飯的。」老人感到深受污辱，他向旁啐了口口水，握緊的拳頭氣到爆出青筋，甩頭就走。

　　「我沒有說你是。」漢尼拔平靜地說，聽見這句話，老人停了下來，不信任地瞪著漢尼拔，漢尼拔從容不迫地看著老人，待對方重新轉過身面對自己才接著說下去：「告訴我，如果我給你這張鈔票，你會怎麼做？」

　　「我會進去這他媽的爛店買一包菸，拿走一根，剩下的錢跟菸都還你。」老人高傲地瞪著漢尼拔，就像野獸瞪著對手、繞著圈子刺探彼此的實力。「我不要你的錢，我只是想抽根菸。」老人自豪地說，語氣裡隱約帶著一絲威脅，彷彿已經臨近底線。

　　「那麼，就照你喜歡的方式去做吧。」漢尼拔向前跨出一步，將紙鈔輕輕放到老人手裡。老人反射性地往後退了一步，他瞇起眼睛、試圖看透漢尼拔寧靜水面般的表象下、那深不可測的意圖。

　　漢尼拔維持著一貫的微笑，耐心等候。

　　「在這裡等著，艾莉。」老人命令他的小狗，沉著臉轉身踏入超市。漢尼拔站在原地，隔著玻璃門看著老人刻意走到方才那位女店員站的櫃檯，買了一包香菸。

　　「你很有趣，年輕人。」老人走出超市，抽出一根菸叼在嘴裡，將所有找錢和剩下整包菸全部塞還漢尼拔。「我說過了，我不是乞丐。」老人拿出口袋裡的打火機，點燃嘴上的菸。

　　「我不抽菸。」漢尼拔伸手想將香菸遞給老人，但老人揮揮手，掛著詭異的笑容，自顧自帶著小狗離去。

　　「留著吧，也許下次我會再跟你要一根。」

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　切薩皮克開膛手又作案了。透過佛萊迪‧勞茲來激開膛手的確奏效，現在開膛手整個大開殺戒，光是用米利安‧拉斯的手向警方示威還不夠，他還一口氣再殺了四人；加上確定死亡的米利安，立即創下十三人新高紀錄。

　　往好處想，他們證明了吉迪恩不是切薩皮克開膛手。但壞處完全超出預期，米利安的斷手重重打擊了傑克，不斷出現的犧牲者更讓整個小組的士氣跌到谷底。威爾挫敗地想起解剖台上的屍體，他們其實跟那些屍體沒有兩樣，都只能眼睜睜任開膛手擺佈，一點辦法也沒有。

　　但願漢尼拔能幫他理出點頭緒。威爾嘆了口氣，不敢抱太多期待。車子已開到漢尼拔家附近，威爾不經意地看向窗外，秋天的日照已開始縮短，時間還未到傍晚天色就先一步黑了大半。

　　那是什麼？亮起的街燈下有個人跪在地上哀號。威爾疑惑地將車暫停在路邊，車門一打開，對方哽咽的哭聲清楚傳入耳中。他好像在哪聽過這個聲音。

　　「請問需要幫忙嗎，先生？」威爾靠近詢問，跪在地上的男子衣著破舊，似乎有點眼熟……男子無助地抬起頭，眼淚和鼻涕糊了滿臉，威爾認了出來，是那天在超市前的老流浪漢。

　　為何他會渾身發抖的跪在地上？威爾內心立即閃過不祥的預感，他低頭看向老人手中，果然——小狗身上流著血，正痛苦地蜷縮在老人的懷中。

　　「艾莉……艾莉突然……衝了出去。路上有車……然後就……」老人跪在地上泣不成聲，像個驚嚇過度的孩子連話都說不好。

　　「跟我來。」威爾二話不說，轉身奔回車旁，回頭看老人竟然還呆在原地。威爾趕緊發動車子，直接開到老人旁邊。「上車啊！」他打開車門焦急地喊，老人這才回過神來，小心地抱起小狗坐上威爾的車。

　　「萊克特醫生？抱歉，我臨時有狀況……謝謝你，我結束後會馬上過去。」威爾掛了電話，從後照鏡迅速瞄了眼後座的老人。

　　「她不會有事的，」威爾向著老人肯定地說，「相信我。」

 

　　「牠的左後腿骨折了，身體雖然有些撞傷，但幸好沒傷到內臟。」獸醫將洗出來的Ｘ光片貼在燈箱上，向威爾與老流浪漢耐心解釋。「幸運的女孩。」獸醫溫柔地撫摸診療台上的小艾莉。「牠還年輕，骨頭復原的速度很快。只需要動手術接起骨頭，再住院休養一陣子就好。」提到手術時，獸醫刻意瞄了威爾一眼。不需要獸醫暗示威爾也知道，身體檢查、手術費和住院費加起來是一筆不小的金額，老流浪漢怎麼可能負擔得起？

　　「我會留下我的電話，有什麼狀況直接連絡我。」威爾說。不用操心，錢的問題由他來解決。

　　獸醫鬆了口氣，轉向老人說：「我會建議一併讓牠結紮，性情會更穩定外，以後也比較不容易走失。」

　　「但她就不能生小狗了。」老人心疼地摸著艾莉。

　　「結紮對她比較好。」威爾跟著勸道。只要小狗出院後能平安地和主人一起生活，他不介意再多花些錢。「以後她就不會被哪隻壞傢伙拐走了。」

　　老人想了一會兒，無奈地嘆了口氣。「好吧……如果這樣對妳比較好。」老人含淚摸著艾莉，哽咽地說：「爹地不能讓妳生小孩了，對不起……」

　　辦好了住院手續，威爾在櫃檯留下電話，和老人並肩走出獸醫院。

　　「謝謝你，小子。」老人接過威爾手中的面紙，擦了擦臉。「你是個好人。」

　　「不用客氣。」威爾將手機寫在便條紙上，遞給老人。「這是我的電話，艾莉如果有狀況醫院會連絡我，如果我們沒碰到面，你就直接打給我。」威爾看了眼手錶，現在去找萊克特醫生還不算太晚。「那我先走了。」

　　「等一下！」老人猛地抓住威爾手臂，將他一把拉回來。「你還沒告訴我全部要多少錢，別想幫我付錢，小子。」

　　威爾吃驚地看著老人，以對方的年齡竟然還有這等力道。「沒有關係，不是很多錢……」

　　「那就告訴我是多少？」老人掘強地問。「別想耍我。」

　　威爾嘆了口氣，老實地將金額告訴老人。出乎意料的，老人鎮定地聽著這筆以他能力而言的「鉅款」，並未露出震驚的神色。

　　「很好，」老人滿意地點頭，「我會還你這筆錢的，小子。老山姆一向說到做到。」

　　威爾想勸老人不要意氣用事，老人堅定的態度卻讓他一時語塞，說不出口。這無關乎能力，而是尊嚴的問題。自己固然可以堅持幫老人付錢，但這麼做無疑是在踐踏老人的自尊。

　　「我知道了，」威爾將本來想說的話吞了回去，向老人伸出右手。「威爾‧格雷厄姆，很高興認識您。」

　　「山姆‧奈佛。」老人笑著握緊威爾的手，滄桑的臉上夾雜感激與驕傲。「謝謝你，威爾。」

 

　　咚，咚，咚。

　　一刀接著一刀，剛才還在抽搐的軀體停止反應，笨拙地隨著刀刃起落敲打著地面。他滿意地起身，觀賞宰好的「動物」。牠看起來還是像個人，這怎麼可以？他甩了甩手中的軍刀，將鋒刃上的血甩在牠血肉模糊的腦袋上。

　　妳不是人類。他將髒塑膠袋裡的東西一股腦倒出來，金屬、塑膠、木頭……各式各樣或生鏽或斷折的廢棄餐具散落一地，他挽起袖子開始幹活。

　　妳不是人類，這才是妳應有的樣子。

　　背後傳來微弱的腳步聲，是誰正躡手躡腳朝這裡走來？他捏緊軍刀，機敏地轉過身。太遲了，對方已經來到自己身後，看到了屍體。

　　「抱歉打擾到您。」目擊者向著他彬彬有禮地說。他驚訝地打量這詭異的來者，對方梳著頭參加宴會般的髮型，連身的透明雨衣底下則是一身雅致的西裝。

　　漢尼拔從容欣賞著地上的「傑作」，抿了下唇，禮貌地問：「如果您不介意的話，可以容我取走一部分嗎？」

　　「隨你便。」老人滿不在乎地說。「你有帶香菸嗎，年輕人？」

　　「抱歉，我放在另一件上衣裡了。」

　　「下次記得帶在身上，」老人收起塑膠袋，起身離去。走沒幾步，他想到了什麼，回頭對漢尼拔補上一句。

　　「很棒的『套裝』。」

 

 

　　威爾凝重地看著地上的屍體，他剛抵達現場時還不理解為何所有人臉上都罩著層陰霾，傑克領導的專業小組經驗豐富，再怎麼千奇百怪的狀況都難以給眾人造成如此衝擊。

　　親眼看到屍體後，威爾完全理解了。死者一樣喉嚨被割開，但這次不只臉部全毀，兇手割掉死者的耳朵和嘴唇扔在旁邊，在她口中塞入一塊對折的髒鞋墊當作鳥嘴；兇手剝去死者上身的衣物，用不知從哪蒐集來的無數舊餐具插滿每一吋裸露的皮膚。餐刀、肉叉、牛排刀、奶油刀、甜點叉、筷子……材質尺寸顏色不一的廢棄餐具密密麻麻、琳瑯滿目地布滿死者的正面、背面和雙手。血液沿著餐具邊緣滴落，死者宛如被暴風雨打落的麻雀，披著一身凌亂羽毛溺斃在腥紅的潭水中。

　　「死者的身分還未確定，」普萊斯沉著臉，邊向威爾解釋邊記下初步判斷。「死亡時間約在昨天晚上十到十二點間……」

　　「她的乳房呢？」威爾盯著死者左胸的窟窿問，周圍的眾人一片靜默。

　　「我們還沒找到。」貝佛莉不太舒服地回答。

 

　　鋼琴家的作品少了身上一部分，以前從未發生過。他的確會切下被害者的肢體，但都是用來「營造氣氛」；就像上次的「老鼠」蓋瑞‧卡伯特，鋼琴家為了讓他的手看起來更接近老鼠的爪子，切掉了第二和第三節手指，連帶將這些斷指撒在死者身旁，看來就像老鼠將花生吃了滿地。威爾打開調來的檔案，將所有鋼琴家的作品照片在桌面上一字排開。沒有，每一具屍體的斷肢都在其附近，沒有一具缺少過什麼部分。

　　難道是模仿犯？不可能。同一個人也許會改變作案的方式，但是作案的動機是不可能改變的。

　　那就只有一種可能。威爾聚精會神地看著最後一名死者的照片，目光掃過慘無人道的傷口，在左胸的窟窿停留下來。兇手挖得很深，他不是只切除外部，而是摘除了整個乳房組織。

　　技巧嫻熟的外科手術。威爾背脊感到一陣冰涼，檯燈的光線、空間的輪廓從他身邊轉為模糊，他著了魔般、無法自拔地盯著照片裡暗紅色的深淵，眼睛停止眨動、肺部遺忘呼吸，他彷彿被吸了進去。隱約地，眼角餘光捕捉到一個模糊的身影，正坐在聽講席上看著自己……

　　傑克輕敲了敲講堂走廊的木造牆面，將威爾喚回當下。「有什麼新發現嗎？」

　　威爾嚇了一跳，匆匆扔下手中的照片，轉向傑克。「抱歉，我沒注意到你。」

　　「你不用道歉。」傑克緩緩走進教室，威爾留意到他手裡拿著一個卷宗。「昨天那名死者的身分找出來了。史嘉莉‧艾德勒，職業是超市店員。」傑克將資料遞給威爾，空下來的雙手隨即插入長褲口袋。「你怎麼看，威爾？」傑克轉向威爾問。

　　「我認為鋼琴家多了個同伴。」威爾字斟句酌地回答，悄悄瞄了捷克一眼。「或是觀眾。有人發現他的作品，跟著『分享』了一些成果。」傑克已經被切薩皮克開膛手弄得心神不寧，他將要說的假設只怕會火上加油。威爾猶豫地停了下來。

　　「威爾？」

　　「是的，傑克？」

　　「如果你在擔心什麼事，我必須要知道。」傑克嚴肅地看著威爾，「你在煩惱什麼事嗎？」

　　我怕你會反應過度，進而影響偵辦。看看開膛手已經把你整成什麼樣子？威爾暗忖，但終究沒將心裡的話說出口。威爾嘆了口氣，不論如何，他的工作是罪犯側寫，任何的可能都不該向傑克隱瞞。

　　「這只是個假設，但我懷疑這名新同伴可能是切薩皮克開膛手。」威爾說了出來。

　　聽見「切薩皮克開膛手」一詞，傑克立刻瞪大了眼睛，傑克深吸了口氣，壓下內心湧上的激動，保持鎮定地向威爾下令：「繼續說。」

　　「史嘉莉‧艾德勒的乳房被完整摘除而不是切除，下手者具有醫學背景，技術更是純熟。這件案子發生的地區與開膛手的活動範圍有重疊，我認為是他的可能性不小。」威爾緊張地觀察著傑克。

　　傑克眉頭緊蹙，沉著臉沿著教室踱步，默默思索威爾的推論。威爾不禁收緊手心，看向傑克。這場苦仗他們是否仍有線希望？還是切薩皮克開膛手已取得了勝利？他到底該怎麼做才能幫助傑克擺脫過去的陰影和對米利安‧拉斯的愧疚？

　　陷入黑暗的人，只要自己一個就夠了。

　　傑克終於停下了踱步。

　　「所以如果逮到鋼琴家，就可能逮到切薩皮克開膛手？」傑克抬頭面向威爾問。

　　「有這個可能，」威爾提醒，「但也可能另有其人，或是開膛手是之後才發現屍體，他們根本沒碰到面。」傑克的反應讓威爾放心了些，他雖然接連遭受打擊，但還沒有被擊垮。

　　「那就先從鋼琴家下手，無論如何我們不能放任這個瘋子繼續到處殺人。」傑克作出決定，可能得到開膛手的線索著實讓他振奮不少。「你對鋼琴家有想法了嗎？」

　　「只有些粗略的想法，我還需要更多證據來印證。」威爾將傑克拿來的卷宗放到桌上成堆的照片旁邊。希望這新的一疊資料能補上心中那片遺失的拼圖。

　　「有什麼發現立刻告訴我。」傑克轉身離開教室，突然他回頭喊了一聲：「威爾。」

　　威爾抬起頭。

　　「謝謝你還在這裡。」說完這句話，傑克走出教室，隱沒在走廊的另一邊。

　　威爾默默望著傑克的背影，對方的腳步聲不再傳入耳中，教室再度陷入一片寂靜。徒留威爾孤身佇立在鋼琴家腦中的瘋狂世界。

　　我還有萊克特醫生。

　　「沒什麼好擔心的。」威爾向自己說，拉開椅子坐下，低頭埋入資料中。看完史嘉莉‧艾德勒的驗屍報告，威爾拿出所有死者的身家資料一一攤在桌上，被害者的性別、種族不一，年齡從十八歲到四、五十歲都有。沒有共通點，這些都不是他選擇目標的條件。袋鼠、獅子、兔子、老鼠、鳥……受害者本身與最後呈現的動物種類也沒有關聯，鋼琴家是自己決定主題，無關被害者本身喜歡什麼動物；或許主題的選擇跟當下蒐集到的材料有關，他完全是「化腐朽為神奇」。

　　房產仲介、銀行經理、警衛、餐廳服務生、餐車小販……威爾停了下來，有什麼引起他的注意，他回頭再核對一遍所有被害人的職業。

　　賣場經理、速食店店長、加油站服務生、超市店員……被害者全都從事服務業，其中不少還是模範店員。

　　「你們不是人類。」威爾喃喃低語，伸手將文件資料清到一旁，他從椅子上起身，站在桌前靜靜瀏覽桌面上一張張的「動物」照片。

　　「這才是你們應有的樣子。」他陶醉地說，報復後的滿足在血管裡炙熱翻騰。

　　他們對所有人都很好，但當他來到他們面前，他們卻排擠他、無視他、不接受他。就像動物驅趕老弱傷殘的同伴、侵占其地盤和食物，將其趕盡殺絕。

　　這些人，不配當「人」。

　　威爾手扶著桌面，檯燈暖黃的燈光照著屍體冰冷的影像，卻無法為其增添半點溫度。他定睛看著照片，寒意隨著解開的思緒滲入骨中，耳邊隱約聽見零星的掌聲，他抬起頭，向著聽講席上、那不存在的視線喃喃低語：

　　「他是遊民。」


	4. Chapter 4

　　威爾在獸醫院附近停好車，鎖上車門，他悶悶不樂地帶著自製的新鮮狗食走向獸醫院。

　　鋼琴家是遊民。得出結論的當下，他無法避免地想起最近剛認識的老人，立即又為自己毫無根據的聯想感到羞愧。全美國的遊民約有五十七萬人，光是馬里蘭州的遊民就有七千多人，這些都是官方統計數字，並不是真實的人數。實際上遊民的數量一直都很難精確計算，他們居無定所，大多數人不喜歡和警方往來，更有不少人沒有身分證明。

　　中壯年男子，年齡約四十五到六十五歲，從其中一名被害者為警衛來看，鋼琴家還可能是退伍軍人。

　　獸醫院的小姐領著威爾到艾莉住的籠子前，一看到威爾出現，艾莉精力充沛地吠了一聲，開心地猛搖尾巴。威爾已經來看過牠兩次，牠已經認得他了。牠立刻想要站起來，威爾笑了下，伸手輕揉牠的頭和耳朵。

　　「不行，妳還需要多休息。」威爾摩娑艾莉的下巴，牠舒服地閉上眼睛，享受威爾的疼愛。威爾拿出保鮮盒，將狗食倒在碗裡。艾莉靈敏的鼻子一聞到香味，眼睛登時發亮、興奮地整個撲了上來。

　　「嘿，嘿！淑女一點。」威爾笑著阻止，將碗放到牠面前，讓牠大快朵頤一頓。這小傢伙真是個天生的開心果，連威爾也不禁感染了小狗的好心情，暫時將心中的憂慮放到一邊。

　　「您剛才有遇到奈佛先生嗎？」一旁的小姐忽然問了一句。

　　「沒有，奈佛先生怎麼了嗎？」聽到老人的名字，那種陰鬱的感覺又回來了。威爾不禁想起老人中等偏壯的身形，還有他一把將自己拉回來的力氣。

　　小姐沒有察覺威爾表情的異狀，繼續說：「他每天都會來這裡，雖然醫生擔心他身上有跳蚤，不能讓他進來看小狗，但我們都會用手機錄艾莉的影片拿給他看。」回想老人與小狗的感情，小姐感動地說：「他真的很愛牠。」

　　威爾憶起老人跪在街旁、抱著受傷小狗的無助模樣，當時老人哭紅了眼，乾澀的嘴唇止不住顫抖、哽咽地連句話都說不好。

　　「您和奈佛先生是朋友嗎？」小姐好奇地問。

　　「算是吧。」威爾苦笑一下。現在懷疑老人還言之過早，自己應該先和老人多聊一下，或許還能打聽到一些鋼琴家的線索。如果要找遊民，同是遊民的人知道的永遠比警察和社會局多。

　　「明天醫院休診。艾莉再過幾天就能出院了，如果您遇到他，請幫我們轉告他。」

 

　　「借根香菸吧，小子？」一走出醫院，身旁忽然傳來的聲音讓威爾吃了一驚。

　　「嚇到你了吧？」老人站在獸醫院門外，指著威爾受驚的傻臉格格笑著。「好久不見，小子。」

　　「……奈佛先生。」威爾吸了口氣，不爽直寫在臉上。

　　「抱歉、抱歉，只是開個玩笑。」老人趕忙道歉，從衣服口袋裡拿出一片巧克力遞給威爾賠罪。「艾莉今天好嗎？」老人在花壇邊坐下，抬頭看著威爾。

　　「她很有精神，小姐說她再過幾天就能出院了。」威爾跟著坐在老人身旁，拆開巧克力片折下一塊，將剩下的巧克力遞給老人。「你每天都來看她？」

　　「我每天晚上都睡在這。」老人露出單純的笑容，雖然嘴裡缺了幾顆牙。「晚上醫院關燈後她會怕，聽到我的聲音她就不怕了。」老人溫柔地摸摸醫院的外牆，彷彿正摸著他心愛的小狗。

　　「再忍耐一下就好了，艾莉。」老人欣慰地低語，眼眶似乎濕潤了些。

　　「你養她多久了？」

　　「四、五個月吧？我記不清楚了，時間對我們來說不是很重要。」老人搔了搔頭，「我以前會去收容中心睡，但那裡不能帶狗，有艾莉後就只能自己想辦法了。」

　　「您是從什麼時候開始在街頭生活的？」威爾忍不住問。

　　「你真的想知道嗎，小子？」老人苦笑一下，自嘲道：「我應該跟你要跟菸的，偏偏你該死的不抽菸。」

　　天空由藍轉為艷橘，老人靜靜看著太陽燒紅整片天空，彷彿從天墜落般沉入地平線。

　　「幾十年前吧，那時我在波士頓開了家小店，老婆剛生了小孩。我想多賺一點，希望能讓女兒上大學……你懂得，那種關於家庭的老掉牙故事、沒什麼值得提的。」老人的語氣平淡地像在描述老電影的劇情，彷彿這些都是發生在別人身上的事。他夾起手指，拿著想像的香菸，在唇邊空虛地來回。

　　「然後生意失敗、錢還不出來，房子跟店沒了，老婆也跑了……」老人吁出口想像的煙，惆悵地看向街上亮起的街燈。

　　「抱歉，讓你想起這些。」威爾歉疚地說。

　　「過那麼久了，感覺都像是聽來的一樣。」老人苦笑了一下，豁達裡夾雜一絲淒涼。他轉看向威爾，「我女兒現在應該跟你差不多大了吧。你有孩子了嗎，小子？」

　　「算是有個女兒……」威爾想起艾比蓋兒，不太確定地說。發現老人狐疑的盯著自己，威爾接著補充：「她家裡發生一些事情，我目前算是她的監護人。」

　　「我想領養她，如果她願意的話。雖然我不確定自己能否勝任當個父親。」威爾嘆了口氣。縱使艾比蓋兒願意，以他現在的狀況也沒把握能照顧好她。一個成天受惡夢、幻覺折磨的人，要怎麼指引年輕的生命擺脫陰影，走向光明？

　　「你沒問題的，威爾。」老人輕拍威爾的肩膀，肯定十足地說。「你是個好人，她會因你感到驕傲的。」

　　但願如此。雖然連自己都不相信，威爾還是開口道謝：「謝謝你。」

　　威爾抬頭看向天空，月亮已躍上它的老位子，點點星光在漆黑的穹幕上清晰可見，該是回家陪大夥兒的時候了。

　　「我該走了。」威爾站起身，看著老人猶豫了一會兒。「對了，你最近有聽到什麼奇怪的傳聞嗎？」

　　「哪種傳聞？」老人再折下一片巧克力送進嘴裡，好奇地問。

　　「例如有哪個街友看到什麼恐怖事情、或是有誰教訓了對你們不友善的人之類？」威爾小心地問，一邊留意老人的反應。

　　老人歪著頭，皺起眉頭思索，看來有些困窘但沒有異常的神色。他向著威爾搖搖頭說：「沒什麼印象。有人撿到錢包、街角的小毛頭買彩券中了獎……沒有，沒有你說的那種事。」

　　「你是記者嗎，小子？需要小道消息？」老人敏銳地詢問威爾。

　　「不，我在教書。」威爾否認，「只是有點好奇罷了。」

　　「好吧，我會幫你注意看看。」老人理解地點點頭。「艾莉出院時你會來看她吧？」

　　「我一定會來。」威爾揮別老人，向車子走去。

 

　　夜晚的荒野靜到令人不安，樹林和野草脫下日間和善的偽裝，在晚風的帶領下張牙舞爪。從車窗看出去，大地好似受惡夢侵擾的巨嬰，在半夢半醒間微微發顫。這段大部分人寧願愈快通過愈好的路程，威爾卻習慣放慢速度，讓視線隨著車燈檢視路上是否有野生動物或無家可歸的狗兒。

　　自己究竟是從何時開始養成這個習慣的？是從撿到第一隻狗後？還是第二隻狗開始的？每一天，他慢慢經過這片黑暗，拾起他人扔下的狗兒帶回家裡安頓，就像溫斯頓和牠的同伴一樣。

　　就像在犯案現場一樣。威爾不自覺嘆了口氣，若是自己撿起的只是滿屋子的狗就好了。

　　「嗷嗚……嗚……」窗外傳來狗的哀鳴聲，威爾將車暫停路邊，打開車窗聆聽。他沒有看到任何狗的影子，但那聲音更加清晰了。

　　「嗚……嗚……」

　　威爾想出聲叫喚，又怕這樣做會嚇跑那可憐的小傢伙。車上沒有食物，威爾只能將就拿出裝過狗食的保鮮盒，下車尋找。

　　希望盒子上殘留的味道能將牠引出來。威爾沒把握地祈禱。

　　不使用手電筒，眼睛漸漸適應了黑暗，威爾環顧周圍尋找聲音的來源，四下一片寧靜，耳朵捕捉到的只有樹枝草葉摩擦的細碎聲響。他進一步離開路面，踏入野草中搜尋，他懊惱地發現哀鳴不再傳出，這下他無法鎖定牠在哪裡了。

　　威爾考慮著是否放棄，突然耳朵從風聲之中捕捉到了另一個聲音。一個悶悶的聲音，它從一段距離外發出，聽來並不特別清楚。威爾集中精神捕捉這個聲音，它持續靠近、伴隨著些許枯枝的斷裂聲愈來愈難以忽略，他有種奇怪的感覺，總覺得它是朝著自己過來……突然，他明白那是什麼聲音了。

　　那是硬蹄踩踏地面的聲音。

　　樹林中無預警地出現一個黑色的身影，頂著比夜色更黑的杈角向著他緩緩走來。威爾微微顫抖，睜大眼睛看著牠朝自己走來，他發不出聲音，兩隻腳像是被釘在原地，一步都動不了，寒意從後背竄上全身，冷的彷彿連血液都跟著凍結……

　　「鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴！鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴！」車裡的手機響了起來，威爾倒抽口氣，從出神的狀態裡驚醒過來。幻象消失了，眼前什麼都沒有，只有自己孤身站在樹林和馬路的中間。

　　我又夢遊了嗎？我從何時睡著的？他答不出來，空的保鮮盒仍在自己手上，只能證明自己下車找狗時仍是清醒的。

　　睡著的人，無法察覺自己正在作夢。不過才一瞬間，他就失去了控制。

　　他完全束手無策。

　　手機鈴聲還在響，威爾手上仍止不住地發抖，試了幾次才成功打開車門。電話已經掛斷了，威爾拿起手機查看來電，立即按下回撥。

　　「你好，威爾。你已經到家了嗎？」熟悉的平穩語調隔著電子零件傳入耳中，他終於確定自己完全醒了過來。

　　「漢尼拔……」威爾向著電話苦笑。光是漢尼拔的聲音，就讓威爾覺得自己已回到了家。他坐進車裡，整個人鬆了口氣。

　　「我剛剛才發現你把一袋資料掉在我這裡了，需要我送過去嗎？」

　　「沒關係……我再過去拿就好了。」威爾疲憊地說。

　　「你還好嗎，威爾？」既使隔著話筒，漢尼拔還是一樣敏銳，「發生什麼事了？」

　　「我沒事，謝謝。只是……半路停下來餵狗。」威爾將保鮮盒放到副駕駛座上，「我要回家了。晚安，醫生。」

　　我要離開這片黑暗，回到我的避難所了。

　　「晚安，威爾。」話筒另一端頓了一下，「路上小心。」


	5. Chapter 5

　　「請進。」傑克已經在辦公室等他了，至少不是在停屍間，他不用再看一次那些屍體，對於這點威爾由衷感激。威爾瞄了一眼牆上的剪貼板，並不是每次剪貼板都會貼滿資訊，這依案件的規模和棘手度來決定；而現在，鋼琴家只佔了板子的一小部分，其餘的都屬於切薩皮克開膛手。

　　傑克還是對「鋼琴家可能見過開膛手」的假設抱了高度的期待。威爾隔著鏡片冷眼看著這片景像。

　　「鋼琴家的第一名被害者強納森‧施密特是銀行經理，他負責銀行的抵押貸款業務。第二名死者泰德‧米勒是房仲業務，專門經手法拍屋。」傑克示意威爾在桌前坐下。

　　「他們是開端，是他們讓鋼琴家成為遊民。」

　　「事實上他們讓不少人流落街頭。」傑克補充。「施密特待的銀行與米勒任職的房仲公司有簽約，專門由對方公司處理抵押的房屋。我們比對了他們兩人的客戶名單，將重疊的名字整理出來追蹤，剔除得到妥善安頓、還在坐牢和已死亡的人，目前一共有九個嫌疑犯。」傑克靠向椅背，將桌面的資料夾推向威爾。

　　威爾翻開傑克遞來的檔案夾，瀏覽一張張神情茫然的面孔。湯馬斯‧高曼、約翰‧麥柯密克、伊凡‧史密斯……這些名字從信用卡和電話帳單上消失，它們默默淡出家人和朋友的餐桌，最終不再被提起。除了每年社會局模糊不清的統計數字外，這些人的存在不再具有意義。

　　他們不再被當成人看待。

　　「裡面有五個是退伍軍人，有幾人近年在遊民收容所有留下紀錄外，其餘的連是否還活著都不知道。」傑克感慨地嘆了口氣。

　　「好一個社會。」威爾諷刺地補上一句，指尖翻閱下一個「不存在」的人，這張臉好像有些面熟，威爾停了下來，皺起眉頭看向對方的名字。

　　這個名字不該出現在這裡。這個名字連結的形象，應該是溫柔地撫摸醫院外牆、如同摸著自己心愛的小狗的慈祥老人，而不是冷血剖開他人喉嚨的兇手。

　　「威爾？」傑克察覺威爾異常的反應，關切地問：「你還好嗎？」

　　「這個人，山姆‧奈佛……」威爾捏緊了紙張，緊咬的唇間費力擠出老人的名字。山姆‧奈佛，曾服役於陸軍特種部隊……

　　「我認識他。」

 

　　櫃台小姐領著小狗來到候診室，小狗看到威爾立即豎起耳朵、欣喜落狂地撲上前撒嬌。

　　「你好，艾莉。」威爾蹲下來輕輕撫摸艾莉，那條舊項圈仍掛在牠的脖子上。小狗舔了威爾的鼻子一下，跟著調皮地向後跳開一步，看威爾沒有反應，艾莉停下猛搖的尾巴，歪頭看著威爾。

　　為何他今天都不笑？

　　「我來帶妳回家。」威爾陰鬱地蹲下身，將狗鍊掛上項圈，牽著牠走出醫院。

　　天色漸晚，威爾看了看手錶，離約好的時間已過了半個鐘頭，但周圍一個來人也沒有。

　　「我已經就定位了，傑克。他還沒出現。」威爾對著耳機說道，「我先拿下耳機了，有狀況我再呼叫你。」

　　「小心點，威爾。」傑克透過耳機再次叮囑。

　　「我知道。」威爾取下耳機，放入外套左胸的口袋。手指隔著布料摸到底下槍套的皮帶。他衷心希望自己不會用到這把槍。

　　威爾吸了口氣，回想昨日和傑克的對話。

　　「那家獸醫院是獨立建物，周圍都是草地沒有掩蔽物，在四周埋伏太明顯了……我會在醫院附近安排些便衣人員，其餘在各個路口預備。」傑克看著螢幕上的地圖，腦中已開始研擬圍捕行動。

　　「還不確定是他，傑克。」威爾提出異議。

　　「他符合你的側寫，而且是這些名單裡目前唯一確定在巴爾的摩活動的人。問問你自己，威爾。你能排除他的嫌疑嗎？」傑克質問威爾。

　　「回答我，威爾。」

　　「我們還沒調查過其他人是否也在巴爾的摩！」威爾生氣地反駁，語氣激動地連自己都吃了一驚。他吸了口氣緩和情緒，重回冷靜的態度來面對傑克。

　　「這只是以防萬一，我們不能放過任何可能。」傑克冷眼看著威爾，堅決地說。他絕對不會放過任何得知切薩皮克開膛手身分的機會。

　　「至少……讓我先和他談談。」威爾的態度軟了下來。他無意阻礙辦案，他和傑克一樣一心想抓到鋼琴家和開膛手。他只是無法認同還未確定對方為兇手就先策畫圍捕的作法。「他是不是鋼琴家，讓我問他幾個問題就知道了。」

　　「萬一他攻擊你怎麼辦？」傑克嚴肅地問。

　　「他不會傷害我。」威爾不假思索就說了出口。但此番話只讓傑克的眉頭皺得更緊。他知道傑克接下來會說什麼，搶在對方開口之前補道：「我會佩槍。如果他是鋼琴家，我會當面制服他。」

　　當面制服一位手刃十二人的前陸軍特種部隊隊員？他一定是瘋了。傑克當下竟然沒駁斥自己的天真，回想起來連威爾都感到不可思議。

　　老人還是沒出現。威爾開始擔心起來，老人一定會來接艾莉，他擔心的是對方還沒到獸醫院就先在外頭被攔了下來，帶上警車。

　　不，傑克答應過自己。這不會發生的。

　　威爾牽著艾莉繞了獸醫院一圈，回到門口，手上的牽繩突然繃緊，小狗猛甩著尾巴、迫不及待地要往前方衝去。

　　「艾莉！」老人蹲在地上，向朝思暮想的家人敞開雙手。威爾放開牽繩讓小狗自由奔去，一躍撲進老人的懷中。艾莉雖然體型嬌小，牠這全力一衝卻差點將老人撞倒在地。老人跌坐在地上笑得合不攏嘴，眼淚情不自禁從眼眶流出，艾莉開心地跳個不停，繞著老人興奮吠叫，接著湊上老人的臉舔得他滿臉口水。威爾也笑了，跟著從口袋裡拿出面紙，上前遞給老人。

　　「謝謝、謝謝你，小子。」老人接過面紙擤了下鼻涕，再抽出兩張胡亂擦拭臉上的口水和眼淚。「你做的事對我非常重要……我不知道要怎麼感謝你才好。」老人的手伸向大衣內層，威爾緊張了一下，但對方只拿出了一個破破爛爛的紙袋。

　　「這是艾莉的醫療費。」老人將紙袋塞到威爾手裡，「還差一些，但我一定會還清的。」

　　「謝謝你。」老人再一次誠摯地道謝。

　　只要問幾個問題就好了。威爾捏緊紙袋，在心裡默念。只要問幾個問題，他就能從懷疑裡解脫，加入老人與小狗重聚的歡樂中。

　　「我可以問你幾個問題嗎，奈佛先生？」

　　「當然，儘管問吧！」老人豪爽地說，又低下頭看看正用頭磨蹭自己的小狗。「看看妳，妳變胖了呀！我的天，他們把妳照顧的真好。」

　　「你還記得你從波士頓離開後，到過哪些地方嗎？」

　　「那可多了，小子。」老人折起手指數，「布魯克林、曼斯菲爾德、史丹福、華盛頓、費城……多到記不清了。」

　　鋼琴家的確有在這些地方做過案，但去過這些城市不足以證明什麼。

　　威爾愣了一下，不敢相信自己竟然犯了這麼嚴重的失誤——即使鋼琴家就在自己面前、既使他證明了鋼琴家與被害者間的關聯，他仍然缺乏決定性的證據。鋼琴家的側寫只是理論，在沒有實證的情形下，什麼也不算數。威爾注意到老人仍等著自己發問，他不能讓對話就停在這裡。

　　問些什麼啊、隨便什麼都可以。威爾瞥了眼老人被香菸熏黃的牙齒，隨口問：「我一直很好奇，為什麼你不自己買包菸而是跟人要？」

　　「為了看你們的反應啊。」老人露出得意的神情，狡猾地笑了一下。「有些人會給、有些人禮貌地拒絕，這都沒什麼。但有時候……」老人的眼神轉為冰冷，臉上泛起一抹屈辱的憤恨。

　　「有時侯，那些畜生不把你當人看。」老人咬牙切齒地說。

　　這些人，不配當「人」。鋼琴家憤怒的控訴從腦中冰冷響起。

　　「你還記得我們第一次遇到時的那間超市嗎，奈佛先生？」威爾謹慎地問，右手緩緩移向外套裡面。他一直想要相信，老人只是個普通、不幸的流浪漢……而現在就是他的機會，手段雖然激烈，但他必須要賭這一把。

　　「記得啊，你給我的那瓶威士忌很不錯。」老人終於注意到威爾不對勁，他抬頭擔心的問：「你看起來不太開心，小子。怎麼了嗎？」

　　你能排除他的嫌疑嗎，威爾？他當下沒有回答這個問題……

　　「那間超市的一名店員死了，被人殘暴地屠殺……」威爾拔出手槍指著老人，「你為什麼殺了他們？」

　　告訴我，你不是鋼琴家。威爾在心裡祈求。

　　求求你。

　　老人吃驚地瞪著威爾，但驚慌的神色眨眼便失去蹤影，他沉著地站起身，平靜地看向威爾的眼睛。「你不是老師吧，小子？」老人稀鬆平常地問，彷彿威爾手裡的槍不存在。

　　「我在聯邦調查局講課。」寒意沿著神經迅速竄上背脊，威爾吸了口氣，讓自己的語氣盡可能保持平靜。「舉高你的雙手，放在頭後面。」

　　「我打過波斯灣戰爭、我打過大大小小數不清的仗，我還拿過國家頒的勳章。」老人自顧自地說起往事，語氣忽然轉為激動。「但沒有人當回事——沒有人！他們拿走我房子時是怎麼笑我的？那隻畜生，連讓我再看房子一眼都不肯！」

　　「連再看一眼艾莉的身高柱都不能。」老人眼裡噙著淚水，他的痛苦赤裸地攤在威爾眼前。如同被捕獸夾夾住的野獸，向著剝奪牠自由的人類憤恨哀鳴。

　　「那些畜生不是人類。」他的神情從悲憤轉為驕傲，「我只是幫大家一個忙，讓所有人都看見他們真正的樣子。」

　　「『鋼琴家』山姆‧奈佛，你因謀殺十二個人遭到逮捕。」威爾的槍始終指著老人，但對方卻毫不在意。威爾繃緊全身的神經盯著鋼琴家，他應該要呼叫支援，但耳機放在胸前的口袋裡，他不敢冒險分神去拿。

　　「請把雙手舉高，放在頭後面。」威爾再次命令，跟著壓下手槍擊槌。

　　「你是個好人，威爾。我不想傷害你。」老人蹲下來，溫柔地撫摸還搞不清楚狀況的小狗，在她頭上深深一吻。「留在這裡，艾莉。」老人柔聲命令，小狗疑惑地看著主人，乖巧地坐下。

　　「幫我好好照顧她。」

　　話一說完，老人迅速抽出藏在大衣裡的軍刀，朝威爾手上射過去。威爾吃了一驚，閃避不及，刀刃已插入肩膀。老人抓住機會拔腿就跑。

　　「站住！」威爾忍著肩上的劇痛，往老人腳上打了一槍。沒有打中。

　　艾莉被槍聲嚇得跳了起來，驚慌地看著逃跑的主人和持槍的威爾。牠立即了解眼前發生了什麼事。

　　威爾屏住氣息，集中精神再度瞄向老人的腿，開了兩槍。一發子彈貫穿了老人的小腿，全力奔跑的老人立即跌倒在地。威爾鬆了口氣，手才剛從口袋拿出耳機，左腳上立即傳來一陣痛楚。威爾低頭看去，艾莉正發出兇惡的低吼，狠狠咬住威爾的腳踝。

　　「住手，艾莉！」艾莉的力氣雖不大，但牙齒已嵌進肉裡、拉扯著威爾腳上的肌肉組織。「住手！」威爾大聲喝斥、手跟著往小狗頭上揮舞作勢要揍牠，艾莉嚇得閉上眼睛、渾身發抖，卻仍然不肯放口。威爾不忍心傷害牠，只好忍痛戴上耳機，任由斗大的冷汗從額頭不住留下。

　　「傑克，就是他。我打傷了他的腳……」威爾腳上拖著小狗，往老人倒地的地方緩緩移動。腳上的傷口流著血，在地上灑出點點血跡。又一陣刺骨的疼痛襲來，威爾沒有防備，反射性地用力一踢將小狗狠狠甩了出去。

　　「艾莉！」威爾驚呼，眼睜睜看著小狗重重摔在地上。

　　「嗷嗚！」小狗落地時發出痛苦的哀鳴，牠掙扎地站起身，恐懼地瞪著威爾。

　　「你還好嗎，威爾？回答我！」耳機另一端傳來傑克焦急的聲音。

　　「我沒事，我需要救護車。」威爾艱難地向艾莉跨出腳步，忍痛彎下身子，歉疚地說：「對不起，我不是故意的……」

　　但是艾莉並不領情，她嚇得往後彈起身子，飛也似地逃離了威爾。

　　「該死！」威爾挫敗地罵了一聲，轉看向倒地的老人。

　　地上的老人不見了。

　　「包圍這一帶，馬上！」威爾愣了一秒，回神立即對耳機吼道。

 

　　漢尼拔提著提袋，悠閒地走出超市。那個煩人的女店員「消失」後，採購再度成為清靜愉快的享受。切成薄片的乳房咬起來軟而富有彈性，甚至還有點脆，唯一的缺點是脂肪太多，如果沒料理好食用時容易反胃。

　　下一次要來做香煎小牛腰子，還是米蘭燉牛膝？燉牛舌也是個不錯的選擇，或是換個口味做道海鮮料理？

　　各個方向隱約傳來刺耳的警笛聲，漢尼拔瞥了眼路口，超市外的氣氛變了，幾台警車從旁經過，在路口停下集結，似乎要封鎖這一帶。漢尼拔警覺地瞄了下周圍，一陣微風吹來，將薄弱的鹹腥味送至他的鼻前。

　　警察正在追捕什麼人，而對方就在附近。漢尼拔再看了眼群聚的警車，員警們正忙著回報情況和聽取指令，還沒有人注意到自己。他提起腳步，神色自然地循著味道走去。血味帶領著他離開人行道，彎進了後巷，漢尼拔耐心地跟隨，不時觀察周遭的風吹草動。地上開始出現點滴的血跡，血腥味也愈來愈重，漢尼拔放慢步伐，隱藏腳步聲對他並非難事，但還是小心為上。現在即使沒有風的幫助，血腥味也清楚可辨。漢尼拔沿著愈來愈密集的血跡繼續向前，終於，血跡忠實地領著漢尼拔來到它的出處。

　　老流浪漢靠著乾洗店的後門的垃圾箱，艱難地喘氣。漢尼拔打量老人，發現對方已在大腿根部纏了條破布，做了緊急的止血處理。

　　「借根菸吧，年輕人？」老人額上留著冷汗，「這次總有帶了吧？」

　　「確實有。」漢尼拔輕笑了下，從外套口袋拿出老人買的那包香菸，抽出一根遞給老人。「他們在找你。」漢尼拔平淡地說，眼神卻銳利地直視老人。

　　「我知道。」老人漫不經心地回答，專心尋找身上的打火機，「媽的，該不會掉了吧……」

　　漢尼拔感興趣地觀察老人，跟自身的存亡關頭相比，對方竟然比較在意能不能點燃一根香菸。漢尼拔忍不住問：「你打算怎麼做？」

　　「啊，原來在這裡！」老人開心地掏出掉進衣服內裡的打火機，點燃香菸吸了一大口。「還能怎麼做？我已經完了。」老人誇張地指了指腿上的傷口，搖了搖頭。「他們很快就會找到我……但在那之前，至少我還能好好抽根菸。」老人又吸了一口，他雖然不甘心，但已無力回天。

　　「你快走吧，年輕人。」老人向漢尼拔揮揮手，不耐煩地說：「謝謝你的香菸，現在……讓我自己靜一靜吧。」

　　「很遺憾，但我恐怕不能同意。」漢尼拔平靜地回復。

　　「你到底想做什麼？難道你要幫我逃走？」老人瞪大眼睛，狐疑地瞪著漢尼拔。「別開玩笑了，年輕人。」

　　「我不能幫你逃走，」漢尼拔蹲下身，平視老人的眼睛。他意味深長地一笑。

　　「但我可以提供一個選擇。」


	6. Chapter 6

　　威爾坐在救護車邊，看著傑克面色凝重地朝自己走來。醫護人員剛包紮好了威爾的肩膀，接著處理他腳上的咬傷，護士剪開他的褲管，生理食鹽水沖上傷口時他不禁吸了口氣。傑克站到威爾面前，一言不發地看著威爾肩上的繃帶。

　　「找到他了嗎？」威爾鼓起勇氣問道，但是傑克沒有回答，他捏緊雙拳、慍怒地掉頭就走。

　　「傑克！」聽見威爾的叫喚，傑克停了下來。「對不起。」威爾道歉。

　　「我告訴過你了，威爾！」傑克轉過身，指著威爾生氣地吼道。「你可能會沒命……」語氣變為哽咽，傑克停下來深吸口氣，威爾驚見對方眼裡一閃而過的恐懼與失望。

　　「我告訴過你了。」傑克冷冷地扔下一句，掉頭憤而離去。

 

　　洋蔥的香味從廚房蔓延至客廳，漢尼拔專注地看著洋蔥丁的顏色轉為金黃，恰到好處之時他將爐火調成大火，放入大塊肝臟切丁和奶油一起翻炒。濃郁的香氣滿溢鼻尖，滿屋的狗兒忍不住全湊到廚房門口，張著水汪汪大眼、巴望分一杯羹。

　　「不行，」威爾出聲制止想要越雷池一步的狗兒，「不可以進來，這不是給你們的。」

　　漢尼拔笑了一下，眼睛依然監控著鍋裡美妙的化學變化，威爾廚房的爐子和他熟悉的不同，他需要更用心來掌控溫度。

　　「你其實不用特地過來，我的肩傷沒有嚴重到會影響駕駛。」威爾簡單擺好自己那張小餐桌，靠在廚房門邊觀賞漢尼拔料理。

　　「純粹以醫生的立場而言，我可不這麼認為。」漢尼拔再往鍋裡添了些香料，蓋上鍋蓋慢慢燉煮。「我很久沒在自己家以外的地方做菜了，這也是種新鮮體驗。」

　　晚餐大功告成，威爾在桌前坐定，看著漢尼拔愉快地將盤子端上。

　　「紅酒燉羊肝。」漢尼拔放下焦糖色的美味肝臟，迷人的奶香與肉香在鼻尖和諧共舞，勾得人食慾大開。「希臘人在復活節時習慣吃烤全羊，而前一天他們會將從羊身上取出的羊肝和羊雜煮成粥……」

　　「復活節，所以『狂歡節』已經過了嗎？」威爾忍不住打斷漢尼拔，挖苦地說。

　　漢尼拔訝異地看向威爾，「抱歉，我沒有注意到……」

　　「不，沒關係。」威爾避開漢尼拔的目光，為剛才的過度反應深深懊惱。「至少你不是做羊肝粥，那道菜光用聽的就很噁心。」威爾擠出苦笑，試圖重回輕鬆的氣氛。

　　「我知道。」漢尼拔回以幽默的微笑，為威爾斟了杯紅酒。

　　威爾津津有味地吃起餐點，對話黯然離場，餐桌上一時只剩刀叉的碰撞和細微的咀嚼吞嚥聲。

　　「你們找到鋼琴家了嗎？」漢尼拔將刀叉擱在盤子邊，主動打破了沉默。

　　「沒有。」威爾陰鬱地回道，拿起酒杯喝了一大口。「警犬一路追查血跡到小巷，但卻沒找到他……有人把他帶走了。」

　　「所以鋼琴家有同伴？」

　　「不，他一直都是獨立做案。」威爾尖酸地說，「直到遇到這位『知音』，還真是感謝他。」

　　「你會找到他的。」漢尼拔擦了擦嘴，起身收拾桌面的空盤。

　　「謝謝，」威爾將髒盤子遞給漢尼拔，沒什麼把握地說：「我也希望。」

 

　　警車刺眼的紅藍頂燈照亮了深不見底的夜空，小休息站的停車場再次被警車團團圍住。威爾眨了眨被燈光閃痛的眼睛，踏入熟悉的封鎖線內，鑑識人員各司其職、如水流遇到礁石般從身旁流過，傑克一句話也沒說，只是默默走在前頭為他開路。沉默好似長出了手，威爾覺得它正掐著自己的脖子、凝重的讓他無法呼吸。

　　「死因是失血過多，兇手仿照他一貫的做風、切開了他的脖子。」普萊斯手拿著小筆記本，向剛到的威爾說明。「兇手拿走了他的器官。」

　　威爾上前查看，原先空曠的地面如今百花盛放——塑膠假花、填充棉花、胸花、摺紙、毛線球、髒布團……難以計數的廢棄物成了獻禮的花束、擁戴著中央的老人，老人身穿黑色的禮服外套，手裡懷抱著發黃的舊樂譜。威爾看向他脖子的切口，血紅的弧線幾乎繞了一整圈，好似繫了條深紅緞帶。威爾瞥向老人胸前的口袋，兇手沒有放入絲巾裝飾，只簡單塞了一包香菸。

　　「鋼琴家。」威爾向著遺體低語。

　　唯一的人類組曲，正式歸入狂歡節的樂章。

 

　　「艾莉？」威爾拿著狗食，以獸醫院為中心向外搜尋。獸醫院的小姐說前幾天還有看到牠在附近徘徊，他們試著拿食物引誘牠，但小狗不肯靠近人，只在人離食物一段距離時才上前進食。

　　幫我好好照顧她。老人最後的願望不停在威爾腦中響起，既使老人沒說他也會這麼做。威爾的肩傷並不嚴重，以老人曾服役於陸軍特種部隊的資歷來看，對方已盡可能手下留情。

　　但若非老人親口承認，威爾也不可能證明他是「鋼琴家」。威爾心情複雜地想著。

　　「艾莉？」搜索完獸醫院周圍一帶，威爾在路邊坐下稍微休息，來獸醫院之前他也找過了當初遇到老人的超市附近，但都沒有艾莉的蹤影。

　　「該不會……」內心閃過一絲不好的預感，威爾迅速彈起身，掏出車鑰匙向車子奔去。

　　幾分鐘後，威爾匆忙地將車子暫停在休息站外，老人遺體被發現的地方。

　　「艾莉？」威爾向四周叫喚，「艾莉？」那股預感愈來愈強烈，威爾檢視每台車的車底，不斷告訴自己沒有什麼好擔心的。

　　「沒有什麼好擔心的。」威爾緊張地說。

　　終於，他找到了艾莉。牠就躺在老人最後躺臥的地方。

　　「艾莉！」威爾鬆了口氣，他小心地往牠的方向再前進幾步，打開手上的保鮮盒放在地上。「是我，真的很對不起……」艾莉閉著眼睛，仍然躺在原地，對威爾的叫喚毫無反應。

　　「艾莉？」獸醫院的小姐說牠不肯靠近人，但牠現在卻對威爾的逼近文風不動。威爾站起身向艾莉走去。沒有什麼好擔心的。他在心中默念。

　　那條舊項圈仍掛在牠的脖子上，一陣子不見，牠的白毛成了一團髒灰，眼睛周圍也積著圈眼屎……威爾停下了腳步，他終於看清楚了。艾莉全身上下充滿了瘀傷，身旁還有許多碎裂的酒瓶和菸蒂。

　　那些畜生不是人類。我只是讓所有人看見他們真正的樣子。

　　鏡片後的視線失去焦點，難以忍受的空洞穿透了他的胸口。威爾靜靜地在艾莉身邊坐下，手指顫抖地撫過牠曾經乾淨的被毛。

　　荒涼的野地裡，隱隱迴盪著野獸的哀鳴。

 

　　（完）


End file.
